starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talon Karde/Legends
History Early Life The name Talon Karde (29 BBY) is one associated with wealth and trouble. However, it didn't start out that way. Karde's parents were well respected, law abiding citizens of Corellia. Both of them doctors they were well enough off. When they died in a tragic speeder accident everything was left to Talon and his sister. Though he had everything he needed and was taken care of he rather enjoyed dressing like the smugglers and scoundrels of the planet and going out at night in search of adventure. He learned a great many skills with such a hobby. This street education combined with that of his high priced private school made his all ready impressive intellect even more so. In 9 BBY at the age of twenty, Talon Karde joined the Galactic Empire. Karde Enterprises Karde rose quickly through the ranks and soon became a prominent officer in the Intelligence Department of the Galactic Empire. However, he had decided that the military wasn't the life for him. He resigned his commission and left with numerous stolen ship and weapon plans along with a large amount of data in other departments. He made a fortune selling the ship and weapon plans on the black market. The Imperials never learned this is how he initially acquired his wealth. He then went on to create Karde Enterprises, a mutli-billion credit corporation which designed and sold ships of all sizes, droids, and weapons. It was during this time that the Dark Jedi Cazzik Wyn murdered Talon's sister. He placed a massive bounty on Wyn's head. The only person that was able to collect on it was a bounty hunter named Cadden Blackthorne, who delivered Wyn to Karde alive and unharmed. However, unknown to Karde, Blackthorne helped Wyn escape shortly thereafter. Red Star Alliance He built a large mansion on the planet Chandrila which housed a resort and casino that was very popular. It was shortly after this he met Jade Mara, a Jedi Knight looking for her place in the galaxy. He hired her and quickly made her his vice-president. By this time they became good friends and KE had acquired a rather impressive fleet for a corporation. The KE flagship was a Victory Star Destroyer called the Defiant. He purchased another of these capital ships and gave it to Jade, which she named Redemption. The two had numerous business dealings and adventures together, many including the Galactic Empire. It was Jade's influence that forced Karde to create the Red Star Alliance. The RSA was a loose alliance of businesses and individuals that didn't want to fall prey to the Galactic Empire anymore. Eventually, the Imperials had learned that Karde had stolen some rather sensitive material and tried to get it back. He was captured in the process and both Jade, along with Karde's Trandoshan bodyguard, Ket Maliss, rescued him from the clutches of the Imperial Regent Ansara Bansari. Karde made Jade his partner when she became engaged to Esran Croft. At the wedding, Talon gave Jade away. Jade City Soon after, he vanished from the galaxy, not informing anyone where he went. Jade, assuming he was dead, sold the company and generously put half away for Karde should he ever return. Eventually, he did, not telling anyone where he had been. He built a large mining facility on Bespin and renamed it Jade City. Talon Karde had always been associated with the black market and the shadier aspects of the galaxy. He ended up selling Jade City and returned to a low profile life in which he studied the criminal underworld in specific detail. Upon his return to civilization he re-created Karde Enterprises using the money Jade Mara-Croft had put away for him, along with the profit he had made from the sale of Jade City. He built a much larger mansion on his homeworld, Corellia, because Chandrila was under Imperial rule at the time. He no longer produced KE ship designs, instead he sold all CEC ships under a contract the two corporations had. Though KE still designs and produces custom vessels of any size, along with droids. Karde began making a large profit from illegal activities. Black Sun Coming Soon! Information & Statistics Skills *'Genius-level Intellect:' A natural genius, Karde is a leading authority in many scientific fields, including genetics and cybernetics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing individuals' natural gifts. *'Business Sense:' He is also a talented businessman. He single handedly built a company from scratch which became one of the wealthiest corporations in the galaxy. He has used this same skill in bringing Black Sun back to power. *'Skilled Combatant:' Karde is a skilled combatant and much more. During his time with the Empire he was trained in many forms of combat that included both melee and ranged weaponry. *'Skilled Pilot:' Karde is a skilled pilot and can fly almost anything with ease, from an X-Wing to a Star Destroyer. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Karde is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system. He is also an expert computer slicer. There are very few computer systems which he cannot gain access to. *'Multi-lingual:' Talon Karde is fluent in 10 different languages and quite proficient in several others. *'Expert Strategist & Tactician:' Karde is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with impressive leadership skills. Weaponry In addition to his DL-44 blaster that he carries at his side at all times, he also has a modified blaster rifle and a force pike. He is skilled in using both of these. However, the greatest weapon at his disposal is his organization. Category:Galactic EmpireCategory:CorelliansCategory:Black SunCategory:CazzikCategory:Red Star Alliance